Chet (Fallout: New Vegas)
|tag skills = |level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 65 |actor =Ari Rubin |dialogue =GSChet.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=BeardThin EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =GoodspringsFaction vMojaveCivilianDialogueFaction vMojaveCivilianTraderDialogueFaction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic |edid =GSChet |baseid = |refid = }} Chet is a store clerk living in Goodsprings in 2281. Background Chet claims to have been to the New Vegas Strip twice in his life. Both times he apparently drank a lot of liquor and lost most of his caps while gambling, in that order. He speaks fondly of the city however, but he also warns you not to stir up any trouble on account of the NCR and Mr. House's securitrons. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Ghost Town Gunfight: Chet can be persuaded with a Barter skill of 25, or bribed with 1000 caps, to give leather armor to the residents of Goodsprings that are preparing to fight the Powder gangers. * Run Goodsprings Run: Chet can be convinced with a Barter skill or a Speech skill of 25 to give leather armor to the Powder Gangers as well as extra ammunition. Inventory Notes * Chet will always have one ammo box, .38 special and at least one ammo box, small energy cell, bulk available for sale whenever his inventory is restocked. Because of this, Chet is the only source of boxed .38 special rounds in the Mojave Wasteland. * The player randomly can find all the weapon mods for the varmint rifle, the 9mm pistol, and the .357 Magnum revolver in his shop inventory. If no mods are available, wait for the store to restock (4 game days). You might have to buy a previous mod for a new one to be stocked. * If you complete the quest Run Goodsprings Run, Chet, afraid of the Powder Gangers, will give you a 50% discount "as long as he gets to keep his shop". * Killing him after Run Goodsprings Run grants no Karma gain or loss. * He is generally a good merchant early on in the game, as he carries a wide selection of low to mid level equipment and general use items. However he will become less useful the farther you go into the game, but he does provide a decent assortment of early essentials. * If you have a mixed reputation (at least "Mixed") he will give you a 75% discount because you remind him of himself when he came to town. Appearances Chet appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Chet will not restock, even after 200+ in-game days. The only item refreshing is special ammunition. You can get his stock to refresh by saving in the store, quitting the game and loading with "continue", simply loading a quicksave will not work. * Chet is susceptible to the Run Goodsprings Run quest exploit. * Chet may occasionally offer full barter value for items regardless of the PC's barter skill or reputation. It is unknown what causes this. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Goodsprings characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Chet (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Chet (Fallout: New Vegas) fr:Chet it:Chet pl:Chet pt:Chet (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Чет uk:Чет